


Working Vacation

by Schuyler



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler





	Working Vacation

“You know what, Monty? This is the life.” Eddie scooted down in his comfortable chaise and crossed his ankles. The balcony had a lovely view of the ocean and he’d stashed four lagers in the minifridge last night so he had an ice cold beer. 

“You do realize that we are at work, do you not?” Monty lowered his binoculars. He’d been staring at the villain of the week’s seaside villa for most of an hour. In that hour, he’d reported nothing of interest. Eddie had slept for the middle twenty anyway. “That we only have until tomorrow to take down our drug dealer?” 

“Calm down,” Eddie said. “We have a secret weapon. We’ll catch him when he goes to the club tonight to distribute to his dealers.” He reached out to put his fingers on Monty’s wrist and push his binoculars away. “Right now, we have a vacation to enjoy.” Monty looked stern, but Eddie pouted until he sighed and put the binoculars aside. He did, however, use that hand to steal Eddie’s beer. “It’s a good thing I like you,” Eddie muttered.

“Last night you did a lot more than like me, or was I the only one who heard the screaming?”

“Oh, look, there’s my secret weapon.” They both looked up as Fiona came out of the door to their suite. She was clearly on the way down to the beach, in her bathing suit, sarong, and enormous sunglasses. “Speak of the devil,” Eddie said with a smirk. 

She sneered back at him, then turned her smile on Monty. “Inspector.” 

She bent down for a kiss as he craned up. “Miss.” 

Eddie liked watching them kiss. It was strangely warm and comfortable, like they’d been doing it for twenty years. It also gave him an opportunity to get his beer back. 

Fiona pulled away and continued over to where Eddie was sitting. “Edward.” She turned and sat heavily in his lap. He just looped an around around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder. If he shifted, he could feel the nail marks she’d left on his back last night. Something about the way Monty went down on her made her vicious. “How’s work going?” 

“Not well,” Monty said, at the same time Eddie said, “Fine. Great.”

“Well,” Fiona said, even as she leaned back against Eddie’s chest. “I’m going down to the beach for a few hours. I’ll be back up in time for dinner. Do you still need me tonight?” 

“Definitely. We need to catch his eye. Did you pack that little purple number?” 

“If you’re asking about my limited edition Zara cocktail dress, then yes, I did.” 

Eddie kissed under her ear. “Good. You have no idea how stunning you look in that dress.” He pressed a line of kisses over her shoulder. 

She pursed her lips, but Monty could see her smile. He grinned back and she poked him with her toe. “I am going down to the beach,” she said, but she made no move to dislodge Eddie. 

“I’m sure you are, darling.”


End file.
